Wither
The wither is a floating, three-headed boss mob. Spawning Withers can be created by placing soul sand in a T shape (as shown in the image), and putting 3 wither skeleton skulls on top of the three upper blocks. The last block placed must be one of the three wither skeleton skulls. Air blocks are required on either side of the base soul sand block under the upper blocks. Drops The wither drops 1 nether star upon death. It drops 50 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior When spawned, the wither will temporarily flash blue and grow larger in size as its health bar fills from half to full. While in this state, the wither cannot move or attack. When this state ends, the wither will create a very large explosion centered on itself, destroying nearby blocks. This explosion does not damage the wither itself, but it will damage nearby mobs/players. A ghastly sound is played when the explosion occurs. This sound is not centered around the wither, instead it can be heard equally from all areas of the map, and can also be heard by other players throughout dimensions. The wither is immune to fire and lava damage. Drowning and suffocation are ineffective, since upon taking damage, the wither will break any block that comes into contact with it (except bedrock, end portals, end portal frames and barriers). The wither is hostile to the player and all mobs except undead mobs (skeletons, zombies, zombie pigmen, wither skeletons and other withers). Upon noticing a mob, the wither attacks them with a projectile called the “wither skull”. Each head fires independently, allowing a Wither to attack up to three different mobs at the same time. The wither's boss health bar is only shown when a player is looking in its direction, and can also be seen through walls. When looking at the wither, the sky gets slightly darker. When reaching half health, the wither will gain the "wither armor" effect, which makes it immune to arrows. While in this state, the Wither will only fly at the same height at its target. If calm, it simply hovers and is unable to jump. Like other undead mobs (zombies, skeletons, etc.), the wither is harmed by healing and healed by harming; however, it is completely unaffected by any other status effect. It also regenerates 1 (half-a-heart) every 20 ticks (1 second). Trivia * There is a painting showing the soul sand and wither skeleton skull formation needed to spawn a wither. * The wither can see players under the invisibility potion effect. * Despite having 3 heads, only the center one will look at the player. * The wither's charging explosion, like other explosions, can be negated with water. The explosion comes from the head, so covering a wither's head in water will prevent block damage from the explosion. * The wither does not take damage from undead mobs' attacks. * If the wither is after a blaze and the blaze tries to fly up to it, the wither will attempt to keep rising above the blaze, thus making both of them rise higher until they rise above world height (where the wither skulls do not get generated any more), or hit a ceiling. * Although the wither is 4 blocks tall, 3 blocks wide, and 1 block thick, its hitbox is onl y 4 blocks tall, 1 block wide, and 1 block thick. * If spawned in the End, it usually attacks any nearby endermen, but will attempt to pursue and attack the ender dragon if there are no nearby targets, usually causing no damage to the dragon at all. * The wither may occasionally attempt to hide from the player when it is low on health and there are no other non-undead mobs around. * In Creative, when spawned in an area with no non-undead mobs, after the wither charges up, it will remain on the ground. * In Creative, the player may flee from the Wither, but regardless of distance gained, the Wither will simply pause rather than despawn * Although the Wither has 100 more health points than the Ender Dragon, the Wither can be killed faster as it cannot move as fast. * The Wither appears not to shoot skulls on the Easy difficulty. Credit Minecraft Wiki Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Minecraft characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mycreeperwii22 villains Category:Swedish